Composite parts, such as those made from Carbon Fiber Reinforced Polymer (CFRP), are made from multiple layers of composite material which are cured together to form a monolithic integral part. After curing has been completed, the part may be fastened to other composite parts in order to form a larger structure. For example, a composite skin of an aircraft may be fastened to support structure of the aircraft in order to form a portion of an airframe of the aircraft.
Inspection of composite parts for defects is complicated by the fact that the interiors of composite parts are not exposed for viewing. Thus, the internal composition of a composite part cannot be determined with the naked eye. This means that it is not possible to visually inspect a composite part in order to detect delaminations between layers of the composite part. Thus, technicians continue to seek out enhanced systems which enable rapid inspection of the internal composition of composite parts.